


为爱复生 (Love Me Back To Life ) (Chinese Translation）

by EvchenKi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And thus, But also a horny teenager, Creepy backyard playground, Ghost Loki, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki has a sad story, Loki is already dead, M/M, SO, Spectrophilia, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor has to uncover it, and weirdness, lots of sad feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvchenKi/pseuds/EvchenKi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（平行宇宙）：索尔和父母搬到了一座新城镇，住进一桩新房子，一切都是那么和谐，一切都是那么正常。唯独他家后院旁边游乐场里那名孤独又苍白的少年.</p><p>索尔在完全没有思想准备的情况下，让自己陷入一起灵异韵事.</p>
            </blockquote>





	为爱复生 (Love Me Back To Life ) (Chinese Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyassGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Me Back To Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583785) by [CandyassGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth). 



> Love Me Back To Life from CandyassGoth is one the most beautiful Thor/Loki Fiction I have ever read. 
> 
> To show my ovation, I asked for her permission to tranlate the Chinese version of it.
> 
> It is a honor for me to do that.
> 
> A lot of love from me again to CandyassGoth
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Please don't post my translation without my permission to anywhere else. Thanks a lot!
> 
> 未经许可，谢绝转载，十分感谢。

要是说他是因为搬到这个无聊的小镇而烦恼也不完全对。  
  
索尔想念他以前那些疯狂的好朋友，他最喜欢的老师海姆达尔，他的游泳池和阳光灿烂的天气。现在这个镇子实在是小很多，阴天的时候总是多过晴天，而且取代游泳池的是后院的大花园。紧挨着右侧的篱笆的是个儿童游乐场，两边都有邻居，而且过多的草木葱茏。他倒是不特别在意，虽然他感觉自己简直就是搬进一部《暮光》，但是他母亲喜欢这里，而他自己作为一个讨人喜欢的男生，也会很快适应起来的。  
  
他父亲聘用的搬家公司既昂贵又高效专业。而搬进这样一座古色古香的小宅子的好处是没人会意识到他们多有钱。索尔已经过了狂妄自大的年龄了，以前他那样的时候是挺让人失望的。要知道让别人知道你多有钱只会带来更多的麻烦。  
这是个崭新的开始，他该每周给范道尔打电话或者让自己新学校里面的每个人都为他着迷——但首先得去看下游乐场上的这个家伙在那独自一个人在干什么。  
  
“嗨！”索尔犹豫地打了个招呼，翻过自家的篱笆墙。  
  
在秋千上坐着一个黑头发的少年，当他回头看过来时，索尔看到了那双绿色的眼睛。它们也好美，他禁不住地想。索尔完全友好地微笑着，把自己的手插在口袋里面。天已经晚了，寒意乍起。他其实挺期待在新房子里面度过的第一夜。但这会儿为了凝视那个貌似缄默的他，索尔宁可将新房初夜在分秒间搁置下来。  
  
就在索尔开始焦虑的时候，少年开了腔“你喜欢这房子吗？”  
  
“喜欢，它挺酷的，邻居也很友善。”他补充道。当这人不再说话时，就会以一种最古怪地方式茫然地凝眸，索尔觉得他是那种独行侠式的人物。他耸了下肩，把笑容收敛了一下好显得不太夸张。“我叫索尔，你的新……邻居？”  
  
那人似乎没有领会到其中的暗示，但他确实眨了下眼。“……我叫洛基。”  
  
索尔点点头，尽量控制着让自己不发抖。他母亲也许会再次出来喊他去穿件外套，就好象他才10岁，但他现在显然懂了其中的原因。  
  
他朝四周看了看那些陈旧的游乐设施，秋千、攀登架、跷跷板、沙坑；他有好长时间没去过儿童乐园了。无论如何他会很快弄坏这些设施的，他太高大了。“你这个打发时间的地方挺酷的哦。”  
  
洛基也四周巡视了半晌“……总是好静。他们都不再来了”  
  
“周围没有小孩了？”他话一出口就立即觉得蠢，他已经看见附近的两幢房子里面都有孩子。他又耸了下肩，回头看看游乐场”树屋看起来有些破损了。“  
  
“我不知道怎么修。”  
  
“是吗？这样，我能叫我爸帮忙。我们懂一点，也许等他不太忙的时候找个周末，我们也许可以修好它的。到时候你可以给它剪彩。”洛基抬起头来直视着他，索尔感到要窒息了，他脸都红了，“我是说等修好了，如果你还在的话。”  
  
洛基看上去有些困惑。“你会为我修好它？”  
  
“我……对呀，我会尽力。“  
  
“谢谢你！”  
  
“索尔“  
  
这时他母亲叫他，他笑一笑，转身离开“喂，我得走了，回头见，洛基?!“  
  
洛基笑了”没问题。”  
  
XxXxXxXx  
  
结果他的新学校也很棒。他有两位很好的老师，寇森先生和赛尔威戈先生。但校长是另外码事，连老师们都怕他，即使有传言说他原先曾经是海盗，因为他带着眼罩。  
  
他交到了新朋友，一大群，而他也发现他现在结交的这群可是和他的老朋友不是一个类型的。托尼和布鲁斯俩人在他们的专业上都非常才华横溢，另外还有个山姆是个运动健将，打算去参军，最后想当间谍的娜塔莎，她那些奇幻的诡异技能已经和学校基本不沾边了。事实上是托尼招他入伙的，他决心要证明“托尼•斯塔克才会有全天下最酷毙的校园帮。”索尔不介意，他似乎总是被视作最酷的小孩中的一员。  
  
他母亲弗丽嘉为他们把一切都安排得很舒适，好让他们感觉不到曾搬过家，只不过重新整理过家具而已。在最短的时间内她把桩桩件件都弄得既舒适又熟悉，并且在每周休息那两天里整理好花园。她好高兴，她的玫瑰含苞待放，除了房子里面有几处灯还有些问题，其他一切都是那么完美。他父亲奥丁，在他新晋升的职位也初见端倪，这让他再开心不过。他虽然很少在家，他们三个人却是心有灵犀，大家都很心满意足。  
  
大约一星期以后，索尔在上次见到洛基的地方，再次遇到了他。  
  
“嗨，洛基。”  
  
“你好。”  
  
“对没人的游乐园情有独钟呀？”  
  
这个玩笑却被充耳不闻。洛基把目光转到别的方向，他的眉蹙起来“我们以前都在这儿玩儿的。”  
  
“你的朋友们？”索尔问。洛基没有回答他，也许这是他的隐私。这样，索尔接着说：”我和我朋友以前也在这样的游乐场玩，以前在家的时候。不过我们搞了个小团伙，你知道就好像，我们是维京人，其他小孩儿要想来一起玩的话都得听我们的。我是国王，西弗是王后，范达尔、霍根和沃尔斯塔格都是我可靠的保镖。不是我需要保镖，只不过那时候我是个霸道小孩而已。“  
  
这次洛基笑了，和索尔四目相对说：“我知道。”  
  
这一点都不怪：“嗯，那，你朋友都哪去了呢？”  
  
洛基的脸沉下来。“他们不再来了，树屋坏了以后就再也不来了。”  
  
“真是可惜，“索尔朝树的方向看去。那里看起来绝对好像被龙卷风袭击过一样。洛基也在看，他的脸上洋溢着憧憬又好悲伤。索尔一直热衷于帮助别人，所以话也就不禁脱口而出，当然这也确实是他本意，“那等修好了以后对他们来说就糟糕了，他们不允许再回来玩了。我们组织一个新帮，如果他们想来玩，就得先加入我们帮。”  
  
洛基微微一笑：“就好像参军吗？”  
  
“对呀，我将来就是指挥官。”  
  
“你会是个好队长的。”  
  
“那你打算当什么呢？”  
  
这个问题又把那份悲伤带回来了，即使索尔完全猜不出其中的原因“我……我不知道……”  
  
“不用着急，好好想想，然后告诉我。你想当什么当什么。”  
  
他也真是这么想的。  
  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
“索尔，你跟你爸爸说了那些灯的事情了没有？”  
  
索尔难为情地转了个弯，他挠着头想，她对他的恼怒是理所应当的。“我以为你说了呢！”  
  
“老天呢，索尔……“弗丽嘉举起双手表示放弃，与此同时厨房的灯也闪起来好像要证明她的观点。他真的是给忘记了。他不开灯也能把三明治做得挺好，而且只需用一只手。  
  
“你们这些男人睡觉之前到底还谈些什么呀？我以为你已经跟他说了呢。”  
  
“你最懒了，我发誓。”  
  
“那可也不一定，妈。”他嘀咕着，但是很快就软下来“抱歉，我忘了。”  
  
她叹了口气，但回给他一个稍微有些走形的笑容，他知道他被原谅了“好了，我明白了。”  
  
他傻笑着倚在厨房吧台上向外面的夜色瞥去，邻居周围的灯火。这地方好安静，对他母亲和他的学业来说都很完美。  
  
突然在篱笆墙旁边有个人站在那，正在盯着他看。  
  
洛基，他立即脑补起来。他目不转睛地盯着，又无比地困惑，然后猛冲向后门，也不在乎弗丽嘉是否担心。  
  
但洛基现在不见了。没了，无影无踪的。洛基是很苍白的，但是无论是在灌木丛的阴影之前，还是在空寂的游乐场上都是空空如也。  
  
弗丽嘉在他后面也走出了门，把他从出神中拉回来了。  
  
“索尔，你在干什么呀？”  
  
“我……我以为我看见了个人。”  
  
“什么？谁呀？”  
  
“没谁，就，就是……没啥。”  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
两天之后他就又见到了洛基。他又回到公园里面，坐在秋千上，好像不在意或者完全忽视索尔的存在，直到他几乎和他面对面。  
  
这天又很冷，小孩子们都已经穿上棉衣了。  
  
“嗨，今天外面好冷呀，你确定你想在外面呆着呀？”  
  
洛基垂下头，他欣长的手指在他膝盖上纠结着“我没有其他地方可去。”  
  
那种孤苦无助的感受如此强烈，如此真情流露，不可能是装出来的。索尔有种冲动想把洛基拽到自己的胸前把他抱得紧紧的。“那，进来坐坐，我父母不在，要过一段时间才能回来。这里面挺暖和的。”  
  
房子里面绝对暖和多了，洛基谨慎又感兴趣地四周打量着。索尔不清楚洛基为什么会这样，他直接把洛基引进了客厅。  
  
“……你喜欢这房子吗？”洛基问  
  
“喜欢，这里真挺舒服的。”索尔笑着说，拧开了暖气。“过来。”  
  
洛基似乎没懂开暖气有什么用，好像他俩根本就不曾冻得要命似的。索尔觉得洛基四周马上都能冻成冰块了。  
  
“嗯，你饿不饿？”  
  
“……我饿过。”  
  
“那我就当你是饿啦。”索尔把他引进厨房，并且拿出来一些原料。洛基静静地看着他，显得既不自在又不协调。“花生酱行吗？我不是个好大厨。”  
  
他话音刚落，厨房的灯开始闪起来。他朝上看看，傻笑起来。  
  
洛基好像完全没有注意到。“我可不可以常来看你？”  
  
“……当然，那可太好了。我在这里怎么也需要新朋友的呀。”这不完全是真相，但看起来洛基更需要一两个朋友。也许还得再加上几个三明治，他有点太瘦了。  
  
“谢谢你。”洛基说，索尔继续做他的面包。  
  
“你喜欢这房子？”  
  
索尔抬起头，停下涂抹他的面包，只那么一瞬间。“你……”  
  
“这里面太窄小了。”  
  
“是呀，好有趣我爸也是这么说的。不过妈妈喜欢，而且还便宜——对于他们来说。但是爸爸断定在十年内这会是个好投资。这跟他争不得，他是生意人。”好了，索尔把面包分开放进盘里。越过吧台递给洛基。“给你，咱俩一人一份。”  
  
索尔香甜地吃着他的三明治。花生酱三明治保证不会暴露你的厨艺。  
  
但洛基看上去很不舒服，完全就是害怕“……我……我得走了。”  
  
“怎么了？出了什么问题？”索尔草草吞下嘴里面的食物。当洛基推桌起来转身往门方向逃去的时候，他一跃而起。他不知道是出于对洛基着迷还是其他什么原因，去抓洛基的手，但触到少年皮肤时的冰冷刺痛让他差点松了手。“妈呀，你冰的呀，洛基过来坐暖气边上……”  
  
但洛基已经离开了，奔逃出房子就好像他能飞一样。之后这一星期都没能再见到他。  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
晚餐时间总是很宁静很愉快的，尤其是弗丽嘉的厨艺。  
  
“亲爱的，我希望那个防盗报警装置能尽快装上。”  
  
奥丁点头。“他们这周末就来。有什么问题吗？”索尔也把头抬起来了。  
  
“一种感觉而已。”  
  
奥丁笑着打趣道“拜托别又跟我讲你妈和她那些茶叶末的事（译者注：占卜）”。  
  
索尔傻笑起来。弗丽嘉的妈妈曾是个巫师这事成了家常的笑料。不管发生什么事情，只要无法准确解释，弗丽嘉都会暗示是灵异事件。奥丁总是笑笑而已，不当回事，而且弗丽嘉也会很快放弃这些想法。她毕竟不是个巫师，她从来都没有过任何灵异体验。然而这仍是个茶余饭后的好话题。  
  
“那比如今天不知是谁敲了三下后门，但门外却没有人？”  
  
奥丁和索尔同时放下了叉子。“什么？”奥丁问道。  
  
“而且灯还是时不时出地问题。我喜欢这房子，但我只想在这里过得安生。”  
  
“我以为电工早就这些问题给解决了。”  
  
“我也以为解决了，但是还是老样子。”此刻她听起来更焦虑，但她很成功地装作漫不经心。“而且更糟的是，它总跟着你，我走进厨房，厨房灯会闪，走过走廊，走廊灯会闪。这有点吓人。亲爱的，尤其我一个人在家的时候。”  
  
“那你是埋怨贼呢还是恶鬼呢？在你和你妈之间，我真不好说。”  
  
“那就做点什么，拜托啦……”  
  
“我会去和电工说的。而且我也会想法把安装防盗设施的日程提前。”  
  
过了几天之后电工和防盗设施安装人员都说他家的灯没有任何问题，这时索尔一点都没惊讶。  
  
XxXxXxXxXx  
  
一天以后洛基又来了。索尔刚刚坐下来开始做作业，门铃就响了。他叹了口气，知道弗丽嘉不在，所以不会有其他人去开门。他喊了声“来啦！”，接着跑下楼去。  
  
但当他打开门的时候，门口却空无一人。只有一阵冷风。  
  
索尔往回走到距离他房间还有一半距离时，又有人敲后门。一秒钟之内他就打开了门，想抓那个家伙。  
  
这回门口有人，是洛基。  
  
索尔眨眨眼睛说：“洛基，你好，进来吧。”  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
他的口音真好听。索尔边想边让开路，让洛基钻进来。“我还在想你什么时候才会回来呢，你还好吗？”  
  
“还行。”  
  
“那就好，嗯，你随意。”他俩站着走廊，有些尴尬，直到索尔自行引到其他话题上去。洛基似乎是那种不太爱聊的人。“你不是我同学，我都没见到过你。”  
  
“你想上楼吗？我爸爸今天不在家……”  
  
好像忽然跳了闸，气氛立即改变了，这种尴尬的亲近突变成了某种暗示“……好呀。”索尔低语道，而且在他自己都完全没意识到之前就攥着洛基的手腕拉着他，向他展示自己的房间。洛基的皮肤是凉的，索尔要拿自己把他暖过来……“这就是我的房间，挺乱的，我知道。我妈我爸一直都在抱怨我。”  
  
洛基似乎根本没听。他径直走到窗口，朝外面的游乐园望去。“我们原来都在那玩。他们都不再来了。”  
  
“那……也许你该忘掉他们。”索尔建议道。他走到洛基身后，用自己的双臂把他揽住。“我们可以做朋友”。  
  
洛基向后倚进他怀里。索尔闻不到他的体味，但当洛基对他哀叹道“你好暖和，总是好暖和”时，他迷失在他自己的浮想联翩之中了。  
  
“应该是肌肉的原因。”索尔嬉皮笑脸地窃喜着。洛基在他怀里转过身来，面对着他，他的眼睛里面突然满是沉重的失落感。这让索尔清醒了些许。  
  
“你不留下来吗？”  
  
“留哪？”  
  
“趁他还没回来之前亲亲我。”  
  
“谁没回来之前……”洛基柔软的嘴唇压下了他问题的其余部分，而且也压没了他的理智。他闭上眼睛沉吟着，重新把住洛基的腰。他腾出一只手来去抚摸他修长的背，轻轻地揽着这副纤弱的躯体。一个短暂又纯洁的吻，让索尔的大脑如入云里雾里。  
  
之后洛基抽身出来拔腿就跑，一切发生地如此之快让索尔都没能反映过来，几乎是一路挣扎着钻进了壁橱。“咔”一声门就关上了，留下索尔独自在原地对着窗户。  
  
他犹豫了，环视房间想找出洛基像受惊的小兔一样逃之夭夭的原因，但是什么也没有——  
  
咚——咚——咚——  
  
索尔向门的方向望去。脚步声。  
  
“妈？”索尔问道，皱着眉头。他父母没人会这么快回来。弗丽嘉更与可能，她的工作时间很灵活，但是她的脚步声可没有这么重。  
  
一声呜咽从壁橱里面传出来。索尔回过头来。这声音如此凄惨，使他出于本能向前一步，想去够到洛基，就当前不明就里的问题去安慰他，这时又是三声脚步声。  
  
索尔咬着牙走到门口，一路跺着脚，但绝不是横冲直撞，希望这样他可以吓住对方。  
  
但是走廊里面一个人都没有。大概是房子里面有什么动物。也许是房顶上的鸟？  
  
“谁在那？”  
  
什么都没有。  
  
他发誓如果抓到那人，无论是谁他都肯定会恶揍他一顿，索尔回到了壁橱旁。“洛基？没事了。你不用害怕，我，……我是不是动作太快了？”还能有什么吓到他呢？  
  
“我发誓没事了。”他对着木门和声细语地说，和他通常聒噪的嗓音大相径庭。他慢慢地打开门，这样洛基可以相信他。但是洛基根本不在里面。  
  
“洛基？”索尔脱口而出，用一只手掀开他壁橱里面挂着的衣服，就算这样他在壁橱最里面也没看见有腿。“洛基？”  
  
搞他么啥呀，这时他脑海里面就这一个念头。显而易见，洛基根本就不在那，索尔查看了另外一个壁橱，里面一样是空的，然后是门后，床底下，一直走出大厅，他根本就是独自一个人。  
  
他转了好几圈，就好像洛基就藏在他背后似的。  
  
“洛基？！！”  
  
索尔当天没能再找到洛基。  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
“索尔！”  
  
“来啦，爸爸，我听见了，怎么……噢！”  
  
“要尊重长辈”奥丁大叫着，还特别敲了敲索尔的头。  
  
“好好，抱歉，嗯，我干了什么了？”索尔问，摸着自己的头。  
  
“你看看这个插销。”奥丁说，指着通往地下室的门。  
  
索尔看了看。  
  
“怎么啦？”  
  
“插销开了。索尔，我已经发现两次了，我厌倦了总得过来插插销。”  
  
索尔慢慢地看看插销，又看看奥丁的脸，找不到其中的联系。因为根本就不是他。“我根本就没开插销。”  
  
“你没开？”  
  
“没有！我干嘛开插销呢？”  
  
“索尔，不是你妈妈开的，所以肯定是你。别再搞这样的恶作剧啦。”  
  
“什么恶作剧？我什么都没干！”  
  
“你不是小孩儿了，别装傻，索尔！”  
  
“根本就不是——我！”索尔耐心耗尽了，大嚷着，但这时门铃响了，而奥丁指着他。  
  
“去开门去。下回再这样我就不让你出门。”  
  
索尔气呼呼地走过走廊。在开门之前他把那些负能量深深呼出去，开门见人总该给人家个笑脸的。  
  
但门口又是空无一人。  
  
“……有人吗？”索尔弹出门口，瞟向花园方向。篱笆的门是关着的，而且外面也是一样什么都没有。  
  
“谁呀？”奥丁问。  
  
“呃……没人。”索尔关上门，抓了下自己的脸。他找到他父亲时，他父亲正在把自己的钥匙挂在厅里面。  
  
奥丁哼道“真没人？”  
  
“准是哪家小孩在搞门铃恶作剧？你妈已经遇到过了，还记得吧？”现在他也经历了。也许是洛基。  
  
“幸好知道她不是唯一的受害者，否则我会被警报的。”  
  
“我们已经警报啦。”索尔笑了，用他的手指戳着防盗报警盒。奥丁闭紧双唇，在暗示他说：“你又在范蠢呢。”  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
恶作剧的问题都是小事。灯总是不明地亮着，钥匙蹊跷地被移到别的地方，他父亲昂贵的银笔自己跑到外面的鸟浴盆儿里面去了，而且不断有绿色的小玩具士兵出现在奇葩的地方——索尔和奥丁的鞋里面。  
  
无论怎么说这些都确实是挺吓人的，但索尔只是为自己父母的命运担忧。  
  
除此以外，其他一切都很好。学校好，气候宜人，另外托尼还指给他一个显然在疯狂暗恋他的漂亮姑娘。下午他慢跑回家时想着她和她灿烂的笑容，但当他到家看见洛基在那棵树和树屋上转悠时，其他念头立即全都消失了。  
  
“洛基？”他眉头紧锁着边喊边翻过篱笆墙。然而洛基又消失了。他到底是什么呀？巫师吗？答案当然不会凭空就会有的，所以他想来想去实在没有头绪，最后相信自己大概是产生了幻觉。  
  
最后他爬上去进了树屋以估价一下残损程度。情况不是太糟，但是看上去真是年久失修了。现在这个状态，在里面呆着绝对不安全。就算洛基不过是他自己日渐诡异的想象臆造出来的而已，他还是为洛基感到惋惜，总在树屋周围转来转去却不能用它。  
  
等他回家走进厨房时发现冰箱贴字母被重排成了“队长”的字样，他想：兴许发了疯会比现在感觉要好些。  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
接下来一次他真正再见到洛基，是在星期五下午托尼离开之后，吃饱披萨饼喝足了饮料。索尔上楼发现洛基在自己的房间里面，就站在那，就好像是全世界最正常不过的事情一样。  
  
“靠，他妈的，洛基？！你他么快把我吓出心脏病来了！”索尔咆哮道，他尽力让自己靠在门上，感觉自己的心快从嗓子眼里面跳出来了。他走进来发现屋里有人时，没想到屋里会是谁，不会是洛基，也不是完全不会，多少有那么一点点。  
  
洛基看着他，既没笑也没害羞。“我好抱歉，我只是想见你。”  
  
“噢，那，嗯，洛基你怎么上来的？”  
  
尽管索尔是满脸狐疑，洛基却没有回答，而是哆嗦地抱着肩，看起来比以往更苍白。“我好冷。”  
  
索尔的脑筋冷静下来。当他面对洛基的时候，他那些源于恐惧以及托尼的唠唠叨叨的烦恼一下全消散了。洛基看上去又冷又不舒服，他眼睛周围有浓重的黑眼圈，胳膊骨瘦如柴，即使在屋顶照明灯射出来的暖光线笼罩之下，他皮肤仍旧很苍白。  
  
“怎么了？”他温柔地问，把洛基揽进自己的臂膀里面，即使这一切都毫无道理，特别是关于这个少年。他对他的了解得实在太少了，因而不该这么亲密，尤其是他完全就是擅入自己的家。  
  
洛基回抱住他，这感觉真好（虽然这让索尔的浮想联翩飞到了九霄云外）。索尔把他抱的更紧些，想让自己的体温去温暖这个冰冷的身体。他们静静度过了短暂又温馨的一刻。索尔很高兴家里没有别人。他实在不想在他俩心满意足之前就中断这个拥抱。  
  
他俩上次在一起时的回忆涌上心头，索尔因此皱起了眉。他伸手去爱抚着洛基的头发。“洛基，你还好吗？上次你消失了。到底怎么回事？是因为我吗？”  
  
“我好怕。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
洛基没有回答。索尔等呀等，没有下文。不可能是因为他，看在老天的份上洛基在拥抱他呢。他只是吻了他而已……  
  
“我爸爸今天不在家……”  
  
索尔颜色更变，一股诡异的寒气爬上他的脊背，脖子后面的汗毛都炸起来了，让他有种不常见的不安感。他都不知道自己为什么不安，只不过是洛基而已，他显然能犹如蜘蛛侠一般爬进爬出索尔房间的窗户。  
  
“干我……”  
  
索尔这下把身子侧开了，眉头皱得更紧了。洛基缩回去，自己也皱了下眉，他的下唇上压成一个可爱的撅嘴。这让索尔的下腹升起来一股热流，洛基的肚子是不是会不那么冷呀？  
  
“什么？”他轻轻地问，怀疑自己是听错了。洛基是最为古灵精怪的谜团，他并非所谓的欲擒故纵，而是真真正正的诡异。  
  
“在我们被捉到之前，干我，我想要你。”  
  
“洛基……你根本不了解我。”这太不可思议了，索尔试图把自己的胳膊抽出来，就一点点，但洛基抓住他不放，他悲哀的眼睛里面眼泪汪汪的。这让索尔停下来，他眼睛的绿色几乎是清澈见底，犹如宝石。真是好美呀，洛基也好美。  
  
“求你了，我需要你，让我感觉好，求你了，就最后一次。”洛基祈求着，他甜蜜的声音有些沙哑，好像刚刚喊叫过似的。他拒绝放开他。索尔开始发慌，虽然自己身强力壮，却完全无法抗拒他收到的那些吻。他闷哼了一声，洛基冰冷的嘴唇在他的整个嘴上宣泄着。  
  
这个少年在颤抖，他冰凉。当他把自己贴近来是很难忽略那些寒意，洛基几乎是在明目张胆地吸走索尔的体温，用的是他那微小又饥渴的啜泣，索尔做梦都不会想到。索尔的很少几次性体验都挺刺激的，都是和有经验的性伙伴，他们都熟知怎样出声又如何动作。可是洛基，天呢，他该是个雏儿吧，或者只是疯狂好色。  
  
这个想法让索尔有了点信心，而洛基事实上很冷，以及通过一番厮磨也许能把洛基暖过来的想法让他的信心倍增。  
  
结果他们厮磨了没多久，洛基就把索尔的衣服给脱了，眼睛里面荡漾着不明原因的泪水，而嘴却很饥渴张开，然后也除掉了他自己的衣服……这也是每次他俩相遇时他都在穿的那完全相同的一套。  
  
这时，索尔眼前开始慢慢拼凑出来一幅恐怖的画面——洛基可能经常遭受虐待。而占洛基的便宜是他良心绝对不会允许自己做的事情。  
  
但如果是洛基先把他推倒的话，那还算占便宜吗？洛基跨坐到他的身上，压到他身前，他开始动的时候自己垂下头闭上眼。索尔的意志力以及对洛基的了解都很有限。这个少年应该受得了，或许他只是太寂寞了……  
  
当洛基用嘴含住索尔的阳具时，关于洛基是雏儿的念头立即飞到了九霄云外，他的口腔又湿润又凉爽。他对自己正在做的事还挺在行，有节奏地上下摆动着他的头好像他手里握着的东西让他无法适应。索尔躺卧在枕头上，隐忍地呻吟着，同时努力克制住自己不去抓洛基的头，试图以某种方式折中。这好难，洛基的口腔紧致地包裹着他，滑溜溜的，吸吮个不停，并加速把他带向高潮。洛基不需要呼吸的吗？  
  
索尔失望地哽咽了一下，洛基停下来，在索尔能辨清首尾之前敏捷地跳上了他的膝盖，一瞬间他就进入了洛基，当这个纤细的少年扭动着往下坐的时候，他在震惊之余用手去拍上洛基的腰。他上下打量着，十分慌张，但洛基在继续往下坐，帮助他插进去更深。  
  
这是如此的紧致，让索尔都已经分不清是火热还是冰凉了，除了洛基抓紧他肩膀的纤细手指，以及他骑在他身上时小穴的收紧以外，他什么都觉不出来了。  
  
接下来就只有幸福。他闭上了眼，身体放松，他迷离。他真不想这样，洛基没准儿会误解。他与自己的肌肉抗争着，强迫他们绷紧，强迫自己睁开眼看着洛基的尖脸，他的黑头发，他光滑的身体。索尔尽了全力，但还是觉得这是一场梦。也许他是在做梦，一切都发生得那么快。人们说一场梦只有7秒钟长，他刚才不是还和托尼在楼下吗？现在几点了？  
  
触觉飘出了窗外，但索尔仍有他模糊闪烁的视觉，让他可以看见洛基。他动得是那么快，在屋顶映衬下好像一只空灵的剪影，但索尔还能听到他在喘气，那个在细致缓慢与他做爱的生灵。这其中有些混乱，他感觉自己的胯在动，但他却不清楚自己到底是不是动的那一个。他几乎怀疑托尼因为闹着玩给他下了迷药，但当他高潮时，那感觉就好像是破水而出，贪婪地吸入一口新鲜的空气，然后那种刺激感送到全身的各个角落。  
  
“我感觉好有活力呀”洛基在他上面什么地方呻吟道，但是索尔正处在立即失去知觉的边缘上，完全无法回答了。  
  
XxXxXxXx  
  
第二天早晨索尔醒来时就只剩下他一个人了。他一直是个惯于早起的人，但今天起床比以往每天都困难好多。房间里挂在他床对面的钟已经指向了9：45，他才恍惚意识到这是个星期六。所以昨天晚上托尼在这。不过他从来没有睡到过这么晚。  
  
他动脑琢磨了一阵子，每次想起床的时候他的身体都在抗议，这样他就再躺下。但这时他腿上的一条抓痕让他跳下了床，光腿还绊在被单里面，使他跌跌撞撞的，响声很大，同时呆呆地四下环顾着。  
  
洛基他么上哪去了？  
  
显然是弗丽嘉听到了他的动静，从楼下喊他。他用了一声含含糊糊地咕哝做了回答，想让她能明白他还是在半梦半醒之间。  
  
他的衣服还在地上——昨天洛基随手丢下的地方。他的床比往常更乱，他很快地瞅了一眼他自己的下体，证实他昨天晚上做过些风流事。他的耻部有干渍的白浊斑驳，还有些附着在他的阴茎和大腿上。但洛基上哪去了呢，或者有没有证据可以证明他真来过呢？  
  
索尔快速跑下楼，和往常一样套上了一条休闲裤。  
  
弗丽嘉在厨房里，正在写购物单。熏肉和蛋的香味从微波炉里面飘出来。索尔毫无疑问——他的叛逆又可笑的身体正在抱怨他的头脑，似乎这比他现在的忧虑更重要。  
  
“早，昨天挺晚的吧？”弗丽嘉心不在焉地问他，她正在冰箱里面乱翻着什么。  
  
“妈，你在这看见一个男孩子没有？在咱家。”  
  
“在，哪儿？？”弗丽嘉重复道，身体向后靠的同时警示地瞥了他一眼。似乎事情还不够诡异似的——  
  
索尔停下，发呆，弗丽嘉又盯着他看了一会儿，然后继续写她的购物单，回避了他的问题。  
  
就算他母亲出身于巫婆家世，之前也没有出现过比这更诡异的事，就算以前发生过，他们也没有注意过。只有……弗丽嘉注意过，但他们却不听。  
  
“……妈，咱家灯是不是还会没来由地闪呢？还有人总按咱家门铃吗？”  
  
“现在你倒是关心起来了呀？“弗丽嘉气愤地说，但没有恶意  
  
“妈——”  
  
“不是很频繁。偶尔会吧。经常是你和你爸爸早晨出门以后。我全天都在这，不那么频繁了。为什么？“她又告诫地看了他一眼。”这跟那个男孩子有关系吗？你发现谁骚扰我们啦？“  
  
“我……我只是……如果你看见谁的话，就告诉我。我做了个怪梦，就这样。”  
  
“一个梦？“弗丽嘉问，这个话题对她来说比起拿钱包准备出门买东西更感兴趣，“想说说吗？“  
  
索尔不想给他母亲讲自己的古怪性梦，就算拿梦当借口，他也不善于编造谎言来掩饰。他摇摇头，咽口口水，徒然转身去洗劫微波炉。  
  
“谢谢早点！“  
  
“好吧。”弗丽嘉皱了皱眉，猜疑地看看这房间，但是点头并且在索尔的头发上摸了一下，然后离开了。头发又粘又脏，她厌恶地说：“索尔，看着老天份上去洗洗头，洗个澡，你闻起来又汗又骚的”  
  
索尔掐了下自己的睾丸。  
  
又在房子里面找了一个小时，索尔确定他确实独自在家。洛基无影无踪的。  
  
但当他刚刚要去洗澡时，门铃响了。  
  
索尔用了5分钟才爬下楼，感觉自己完全是发疯而且愚蠢至极，他都不知道他自己到底怕得是什么。  
  
门口是托尼，他一边推开他走进来，一边烦躁地说。  
  
“如果我想在谁家门口站一天的话，我就去找小辣椒了。顺便提下，小辣椒到现在还是不理我。”  
  
索尔松了口气，小有妄想又神经兮兮地瞥向外面的草坪，然后关上门并且反锁上。他随着托尼的声音进了客厅，很高兴终于有了正常的声音。  
  
“我脸上是不是有东西？”托尼问，在沙发上看着索尔。  
  
索尔站在那瞪着眼好像个精神病人，半裸着还感觉自己好脏，当他自己意识到的这一点的时候脸一红。  
  
“抱歉，我只是……觉得不舒服“他说了谎，用手搓着自己的脸。其实也不完全是谎言，而托尼也没耽搁：  
  
“去把自己整好点，我整天都有时间。”  
  
现在他有伴儿了，索尔感觉好了很多，也更能辨清事实了，其中包括他自己的通情达理。  
  
洗完澡，很快地在他自己房间里整理了一下，索尔又下楼找托尼，他俩一起吃，一起玩游戏机，然后继续吃。托尼有些特别超群的手段，鉴于索尔在校外的唯一爱好就是玩游戏，这足以证明什么了。弗丽嘉中间回来，亲手给他们弄了点点心，把他俩这一天塞下肚子的东西都给比下去了。之后当天剩下的时间里，她都在自己房间去看书。奥丁出差了，所以托尼一直呆到了晚上。  
  
但天越暗，既视感就越强，索尔也就越疑神疑鬼。这就跟昨天晚上简直一模一样的。托尼会回家，然后索尔上楼发现洛基在他房间里面。这实在是太诡异，根本没法置之不理，就算他的意志钢铁一般坚强。  
  
“托尼……你……你信不信……超自然现象呀？“  
  
托尼皱着眉头看着他，他俩这时坐在地上，后背倚在沙发坐上。”什么？好比鬼魔神儿呀什么的？“  
  
“……对，没错我想是。”  
  
“不信。”  
  
“一点都不信？“  
  
“不存在公认的物理验证嘛，而且我也从来没见过，所以，不信……为什么？你看见鬼啦？还是天使摸错你地方啦？”  
  
正常情况下索尔应该笑的，立即加入搞笑战团，但是由于托尼这话太贴切了，所以索尔未免有些不安。闹鬼？对呀。摸？摸到了。天使？索尔一点都不会吃惊。  
  
“索尔，”托尼戳了一下他的肋骨，让他当即跳了起来。托尼跟着他一起跳，靠在一边儿斜眼看着索尔：”你是不是嗨过头了？“  
  
“你是不是给我下药了？“索尔反击，想到这个可能性，他心开始狂跳。  
  
“没有，这啥？”  
  
索尔摇摇头，揉着眼睛“没啥，我好累。”  
  
托尼端详了他一会儿说“你还不舒服呀？”  
  
“对，还有点。”  
  
“那，布鲁斯正在学做博士呢，这，我可帮不了你，伙计。”  
  
“他又不是学医的。”索尔笑了。  
  
他俩站起来，有那么一瞬间索尔想求托尼在他家过夜。  
  
但那也许洛基就不会来了。  
  
迷乱又有些兴奋，索尔送走了托尼并且把所有门窗都锁死了。弗丽嘉下来时他还在忙着，她给自己弄了杯茶之后，拍了拍他的胸脯。索尔在回房之前确信他把一切又复查了一遍，试图拖延到最后一刻。  
  
最终他回到了自己的房间，里面却是空的，他踌躇不想去睡觉，紧张地等着洛基无故地出现，他窗户上的插销也锁了，所以当他叹了口长气跳上床的时候，他的身体古怪之极地疼了起来。  
  
他依然搞不清昨天夜里的事情是不是真的，而且他难以置信地疲倦。所以很幸运他慢慢地进入了梦乡，胳膊盖住脸，一只脚搭在床外部。  
  
XxXxXxXxXx  
  
而当洛基不出现的时候，索尔发现自己会找他，他甚至呼唤他的名字，但唯一的回应就是有天早晨浴室里面的徒然爆掉的灯泡，这把他自己吓了一跳。他父亲没把这当回事，而她妈妈在做完她的特别家庭检查之后也不置可否。但这让索尔正视事实：他的小朋友洛基可能不是个常规的朋友。  
  
这一点让他既非常害怕又非常兴奋。  
  
整整一个星期之后，星期五的晚上，洛基又回来了，而这时索尔充满了莫名的活力。他正在厨房里面，靠在吧台上等着披萨饼热好，这时他看见了他。洛基在草坪对面游乐场里，独自坐在黑暗的秋千上。披萨继续转着，在索尔奔出门投入寒冷的空气中时，显然披萨饼已经被遗忘掉了。  
  
每一步都太小太慢。他恐怕洛基会在他到达之前消失，甚至不敢眨眼。等他跳过篱笆时他已经气喘吁吁了，感觉自己倒才是那个恐怖追踪另外一个的坏人。  
  
当他和他面对面的时候，他困惑地停下来。  
  
洛基看着他，英俊又稳重，一如既往。索尔不知道他应该确切地期待些什么，他觉得现在情况蛮严重的，所以该有更多的真情被吐露出来。就好像在游戏里面找到某种特殊功能一样。  
  
“你到底是什么呀？”他脱口而出。他在夜色笼罩的寒冷空气中瑟瑟发抖，和以往不同，洛基这次注意到了，并且抬头望着他。  
  
“你好冷“他开口说，索尔皱眉，确实是这样，他点点头。  
  
“你是什么呀？”他重复自己的问题，更加有力量，“你到底是谁？”  
  
洛基也把眉头皱起来了，转过头去好像不知所措。他端详着地面，想找到一个答案。“我是洛基。”  
  
“你是怎么弄的？“他要疯了，他不想这样。他只是又迷惑又害怕。他一无所知，这让他害怕。”洛基，你怎么来的，又是怎么走的呢？“  
  
“我好怕。”  
  
“这根本就不是回答……“另外也没有任何意义。索尔后退了几步，粗粗地吸了几口气好让自己冷静下来。洛基在秋千上抬起头来，似乎很担心，但是他让人害怕地安静，在风里他的头发一动不动的。当索尔注意到时，肚子里面一股凉意油然而生。  
  
“……你是鬼吗？”  
  
这话他好想忍住不问的——想来想去——这却是他脑海里面唯一的念头。其他的全都随着这里的诡异程度而淡漠了。他屏住呼吸等待这个答案，傲然地瞪着他，挑战自己越界。  
  
洛基把眉蹙起来，他完美的鼻子上面呈现出一丝褶皱。他低下头看看自己，把每只胳膊抬起来，轻轻地检查着它们。他也一样在颤抖着，并且索尔发觉四周的空气更冷了。  
  
“……我……我好冷。我好饿……”他轻轻地、悲哀地说道，当他抬起头来时，索尔的心纠了起来。“我——我想我好痛。”  
  
背着弗丽嘉把洛基偷偷带回家比他想象的要容易。而他自己打算偷偷溜进去可就没那么容易了。想装出来一副一点都不害怕的样子太难了，因为当洛基走进房子的时候，从走廊径直上楼，一路上所有的灯都在闪。弗丽嘉抬头看看，但好像除了那些灯和索尔的呆若木鸡的表情以外，其他什么都没看见。他跟他挥了挥手，她喊他披萨热好了，他三步并作两步跑上楼，冲进自己的房间，却发现自己的房间是空的。  
  
“不！”他几乎大叫起来，然后就开始找，甩开门乱翻自己的东西。“不，洛基，他妈的！”  
  
“索尔！“弗丽嘉撞进他房间时厉声喝到。弗丽嘉进来得如此突然，让索尔跳起来有一米高，差点被他乱扔的东西绊倒。她脸色铁青甚至暴怒，但这时谁也比不过索尔更怒不可遏。  
  
“这到底怎么回事？”  
  
“他该在这儿的！“索尔喊道，四处乱指着，”他跟我一起进来的!我发誓！”  
  
“你说谁呢？”  
  
“洛基，那个鬼他……”他脱口而出。他喘着粗气，大脑一片混乱，但他还是沉稳下来了，他停下来判断这他母亲的反应。  
  
她沉默了好长一段时间，目光从他转到房间里面的混乱，然后又回到他身上。  
  
“……妈……我看到了些什么……出现。”他解释道。突然感到筋疲力尽，肾上腺素分泌减少，他倒向背后的墙，揉着自己的太阳穴。”我没说谎，妈妈。我看见他，他还跟我说话，但不是……从没……总是很含糊的。我想咱家有个鬼。”  
  
弗丽嘉抿着嘴审视着他。“……多长时间了？”  
  
索尔的胸口一下宽慰了，但忧虑也随之而来。他母亲会不会站在他一边，相信这一切是真的呢？  
  
“……从到这的第一天开始。他在乐园里面，后院旁边那个？大概每个星期——他都出现。我—我想是他搞的那些灯。还有门铃。而且我跟他谈过！我还让他进来了几次——！”  
  
“不是吧！“弗丽嘉插嘴道，大瞪着眼睛满心惶恐。”他进来了吗？”  
  
“进来了。“索尔喊，又慌张起来。”他在我房间里。他刚才刚上来!”  
  
“你刚才让他进来的？我在厨房的时候？”  
  
“他说他好冷！他在外面孤孤单单的……我不能让他自己……！”  
  
弗丽嘉握着自己的手，好像是想让自己冷静下来，她走了几步，她在冷静自己并且深呼吸时撮起了双唇。索尔仍然靠在墙上，心在胸膛里面乱跳。他俩分享了一段宁静，让彼此都冷静下来（也许只是弗丽嘉冷静下来），然后弗丽嘉转过来看着索尔。  
  
“索尔……他说他想要什么了吗？”  
  
索尔皱皱眉想想，好像没什么明显的意图。  
  
“他告诉你他叫什么了吗？”  
  
“洛基。他叫洛基。”  
  
“好吧“弗丽嘉深深吸了一口气，环视四周，但真是巡视。她相信他了，而且这比索尔自己相信这个事的事实还可怕。”那……这个洛基有没有想伤害你？“  
  
“没有”这连想都不用想，总之……“……但我想他被人伤害了。我想……也许他是被困在这儿了吧？我……我不知道这到底怎么回事。但是……我只是……有种感觉。”  
  
弗丽嘉咬着自己的嘴唇。“……索尔，那些东西很危险的。”  
  
“洛基不危险。”  
  
“也许现在不危险，或者他本身不危险，但是涉足灵界……总是有危险的。跟他交流就好像你点亮了一盏灯，只会平添灵界对你的关注。如果他被困住了，我们也做不了什么。去帮他反而会给咱家带来危险。”  
  
“什么？这太不公平了吧？那姥姥和她的那些——”  
  
“她是有经验的灵媒，我们不会仅凭有她的血缘就可以用她的能力施法。这一切必须停止。”弗丽嘉补充到，下一个严酷的定论。索尔咬牙。  
  
“……可他又失落又孤独，我做不到对他视而不见。”  
  
“你必须试试看。而且千万别和你爸说这事。”  
  
在索尔有机会回答之前弗丽嘉就走出了房间。她喊着披萨饼的什么事，她的脚步急急的。索尔觉得跟跑步似的，但他内心却奇异地镇静了。  
  
洛基也许是个鬼，但他以前也曾经是个人，又孤独，又寒冷，还好害怕。  
  
对于索尔来说晚餐好像是个谜。他拿了披萨饼回房间去吃，跟刚好回家来的奥丁闲聊了几句，弗丽嘉给了他一个警告的眼色，但他避开了她的眼神，快速回到自己房间，把自己乱丢的东西踢到一边，同时他把那一大块披萨饼几乎整块的吞了下去。  
  
前、后、左、右，索尔踱着步。从窗户到门。他想叫洛基的名字，但他又担心弗丽嘉会干涉，或者去告诉奥丁。他把门锁得死死的，抱着幻想他关掉了灯。  
  
他还没回到床上，刚刚想躺下，就听见壁橱里面一声抽泣。他的心一下停跳了，但他的脚步却更稳健，在他开始担心会再静下来之前，他就钻进了壁橱。  
  
洛基在那，泪水从他脸上淌下来，冰冷刺骨又苍白如死。  
  
“噢，洛基，“  
  
洛基接受了他张开的双臂，靠在他身上，摸起来就和其他任何人一样真实坚固。只是他冷得就好像一块冰。”我好怕。”  
  
索尔以前就听他这么说过，到现在都多少次了？他心生一计，于是他低下头，用自己颤抖又毅然的手抚摸着洛基的头发。“今天你爸爸在家吗？”  
  
洛基沉吟良久。他睁着大大的眼睛，似乎是不习惯被提问。幸亏在索尔被他臂弯里面的这尊雕像搞疯掉之前，他摇了摇头。  
“你想过来和我一起躺下吗？“  
  
洛基这回反应快多了，用自己的手臂圈住索尔的脖子，很害羞地点了点头。当索尔把他从壁橱里面打横抱出来的时候，他注意到洛基的眼睛有多么漂亮，也许在月色的辉映下那两汪水盈、硕大的明眸就尤其让人赏心悦目。  
  
索尔迅速把他俩安置到床上，无论洛基如何分享着索尔的体温，他都永远也暖和不过来，所以索尔也开始冷起来了。而且洛基闻起来像……尘土，好怪呀，尘土和……  
  
索尔感到窒息，当污浊的恶臭充满他的鼻腔时，他咳嗽起来。他努力想避开，但是无疑这味道是从洛基身上发出来的，他仍在抽泣和呜咽，骨瘦如柴还冰冷至极。  
  
“怎么了？”洛基轻轻地问，又再凑近了点，那味道更重了，索尔挣扎起来，坐着俯视洛基。  
  
“你……有股好难闻的味道——“他怎样解释才能不冒犯到这个……小幽灵呢？这事是没可能性尝试的，他完全不想冒犯他。“我好抱歉……你……有些味道。”  
  
洛基看上去又困惑又伤心，低下头看看自己：“我不知道我到底出了什么事。”  
  
“这不是你的过错。”索尔有种莫名的冲动想去安抚他，他淌下每一滴泪都像一把刀扎在索尔的心上。他吻干他的眼泪，又躺回去，把那个颤抖的躯体搂进怀里。“没事了，一切都好了。你在我这是安全的。在这，我和你在一起。洛基？你听见了吗？我和你在一起……”  
  
索尔不知道自己躺下之后过了多长时间，安慰洛基，这个来造访他的小魂魄。一遍又一遍，他重复着自己的话，  
琢磨着在此间游荡的不知道是洛基的哪一部分……，也许他的魂魄？因此它只能理解很有限的一些话，并且做出有限的那些反应，停在某种失落的虚无之中。大多时候重复都会很有帮助，而他觉得现在就是其中的一次。  
  
一遍又一遍他抚摸着洛基的脊背，手臂，面颊和头发，直到他自己都快要睡着了，而洛基也在他身边冷静下来。与此同时他自己和洛基一样冷静下来，而只有在洛基动弹的时候，他才发现味道消失了，虽然洛基摸起来还有点凉，但不再冰冷了。他疲倦地睁开眼，在一个可能根本不睡觉的存在面前，他感觉自己是如此的脆弱，他在床上扭过头来，看着洛基爬到他身上，透明而且发着幽幽的蓝光，但是很显而易见。他可以看穿他的身体，他可以透过洛基的手看见自己的手腕，洛基抓着他的手，把它贴在自己的鬼脸蛋儿上。  
  
“暖的。”他说，听起来好自豪，以至于索尔完全不能不同意。  
  
“暖的。”他低声回应，还点了点头。  
  
“干我？”  
  
这次索尔是真的蹦起来了，在所谓的真真正正“看透了他”时，他笑起来。但等他想起来他母亲的特别警告之后，他抑制住自己，并且捏了一下洛基的胳膊。  
  
“我……我想这不是个好主意。”  
  
“求你了?你不想要我了么？”  
  
索尔又笑了，回忆起上次他看着洛基的身体上上下下时耳畔那疯狂的声音。他俩第一轮性事，他还历历在目，他根本也不想忘掉，但是还来？  
  
“你让我感到温暖。你……你上次让我感到有活力。“  
  
索尔思忖着。后半句用了过去式，而且和洛基的大部分话有所不同，不是重复。另外即使把性事中洛基居然有型之谜先放在一边，索尔不清楚洛基会不会同意。但他似乎记住了他俩的初夜，而且现在还证实了这一点。  
  
“……这怎么让你感到有活力的呢？”他问，在洛基极具感染力的审视之下感到不由自主，即使它现在是透明的。他向下俯视，观察着他俩的手指交结在一起时出现的奇景。洛基的周身发着淡淡的光，而索尔可以发誓他能感到空气之中的心满意足。  
  
“我怎么能知道你不是被迫做的呢？“  
  
洛基停顿了一下，歪着头，看上去有些困惑。他微微一笑，好像索尔的话完全是荒谬的，并且再次托起索尔的手去吻他的手指。“你又不是他……”  
  
这让索尔又燃起来，在他可以争论之前，洛基爬上了他的膝盖。索尔被可怖的力量推倒回床上，但洛基笑了，一切都感觉好棒。  
  
即使他是透明的，洛基看起来依然很美，不再憔悴，也不再冰冷或者发出死一样的味道。也许他所需要的只是活人伴侣给他充下电？或者——“你……你让我感到有活力”，对！就是这样。和他互动可以让他感到有活力，也许这就是他所需要的能源？他不懂这方面的术语，如果只需几个小时的交往就能让这个可怜又美丽的小魂魄感觉很好，索尔是不会拒绝他的。  
  
“你好美，”他坚决地说，揽住洛基的脖颈好让他会注意听。  
  
看来他真的是注意听了，一丝闪光流动过他的幽灵躯体，从他的胸中向外散开，好像一颗心在跳，或者面颊在烧红，索尔为之惊愕。  
  
“谢谢你，”洛基耳语道，他的声音听起来又悠远又羞涩。  
  
这次洛基从容行事，慢慢地脱掉他俩的衣服，迷恋地描绘索尔的身体，有时停下来看看自己的身体，为自己的样子感到窘迫。但是等他终于停下来并且回到实心形象时，索尔抓住了他的胳膊。  
  
“等等。”  
  
洛基向下俯视着他，俩人都剩下了内裤。他扬起一只优雅的眉表示疑问，如此寻常人之举，当索尔意识到他的意图时，脸红了。  
  
洛基看起来有些伤心。“这……这很难……当……当咱俩接近的时候。我不能……我不能总保持完整……那……有太多……在里面……”他哽咽地说着，一直到他说完，解释还是模棱两可的，仍有一半话没说明白，他就害羞地扭开了脸。  
  
但索尔有种感觉他知道他什么意思了。他吞了口口水，伸手去托住洛基的闪光的面颊。  
  
“就像现在这样，好美。”  
  
洛基看上去有些半信半疑，但是放松下来投入到他怀里，他安定下来时身体发出光来。他笑了，表示感谢，用自己的手拿着索尔的手，带动它们色性地在他光滑的身体上游走。一切都好不真实。  
  
说最实在的，索尔的脑子里面产生出了他有史以来最肮脏的想法。他想透过洛基看见自己的阳具在他的身体里面。他的手指，他的阳具，而且他也明白从此性事将会今非可比。但是他停不下来，也不想停下来。  
  
“我要你进入我，”洛基呻吟道，就好像读懂了他的想法。他引导着索尔的大手在他身上动得越来越快，把温暖传遍全身，同时他压低声音说：”我要你在我里面高潮。让我感到有活力，求你？求你……”洛基完全是在祈求，趴在他身上，一边折磨着索尔的胸，一边扭动着他的胯。  
  
“好的，好的，宝贝”索尔柔声细语地说，喘着粗气。洛基以呻吟当回复，不在意索尔几乎就是把自己的内裤一把扯下来的。洛基也随之效仿。他不肖再提问，而是选择去感觉，他坐起来俯下头，看着洛基勃起的鬼肉棒。它硬起来上下摆动呢，在顶端淌出些液体来。索尔用双手抓住它，惊叹地一笑，洛基呻吟着，身体向前弓。他能感觉到他，就跟真的一模一样的。只是缺少了一些细节：比如体毛的扎手感，男性体腺的香味和粘渍的汗水。但有液体从那具漂亮的阳具前端流出来，索尔把它擦干净。  
  
那液体很浓，成分比的他所知道的前液都要浓，但洛基似乎并没有注意到，他闭着眼，脸扭到一边，轻轻地呻吟着。上次索尔只有一半的时间是有意识的，而洛基（上次）高潮了没有呢？他能高潮吗？想这些问题算不算是浪费时间呢？蘸在他手指上的东西又浓又滑，因此索尔决定当夜只用他自己的下身来想问题。  
  
他匆匆地撸着洛基的阳具，套出来更多那样粘稠的东西。他用这些液体做润滑剂，然后用另一只手掰开洛基的臀瓣去找他的小穴。他不费力就找到了，而后盯着自己的手去抚摸那几乎不可见的环形。在接触到时候，他俩同时呻吟着。索尔小心翼翼的，感觉很真实。甚至当有些奇特的味道弥漫在空气中时，感觉就更真实了。那个味道……似曾相识，只是在潜意识里面，但由于他的供血都集中在他下半身了，名字也自然而然就想不起来了。  
  
但洛基是真的，他就在他眼前。  
  
洛基挨近他，用自己的阳具去摩擦索尔的，同时在索尔的手上扭动着自己的臀。他的反应和普通人一样，而且对索尔来说也是完全称心如意。  
  
索尔试探性地用手指在那些褶皱上划着圈，然后将一只手指插进去。当他感到他的小幽灵的身体把他的手指紧紧地缠住时，他自己的阳具也立即抬头勃起来，在腹下历历在目。  
  
“还要。”洛基呻吟着，慢慢地摆动自己的胯去迎合。索尔感激不尽，将一根手指换成两根。他感觉到他的手指挤进到狭窄的通道里，洛基的前液，如果可以这么叫的话，起到完美地润滑作用，使得抽插自得。洛基身体大概是室温，索尔加快他手指的动作想把他暖过来，看在洛基的份上，他希望自己的肉棒可以享用一个温暖又润泽的小穴。他想高潮在他身体里面，并射在他小穴里面，然后看着那些白浊从他通透的大腿上流下来。  
  
索尔怎么也没想到幽灵也可以放浪如此，洛基呻吟着开始操自己，当索尔搅动推进自己的手指时，他会探身过来自己动。他在喘息着，就像上了发条一样每两秒钟就收缩一次，他的阳具前端有更多的澄清液体滴出来。  
  
“嘘”索尔抽出他闲着的那只手，用拇指去抚摸洛基的嘴唇。“我父母会听到我们的。”  
  
洛基看上去有些困惑，有些不明就里，但是咬住牙试图安静下来。他的眼睛呆滞起来……真像个死人。这让索尔突然想起来他现在在干啥，但他太欲火中烧了，完全不想停下来。  
  
“我想艹你”他低语道，后知后觉地想知道洛基的鬼魂能不能对这句话有反应，而不是又陷入某种诡异的冥想当中去。  
  
“还要”这是洛基唯一的话，他闭着眼睛，把索尔的拇指含在嘴里吸吮。  
  
索尔的迟疑有了一个终结。洛基舌头的深情滑动以及那强有力的吸吮让索尔手臂的几乎每一个神经末梢都在震颤。他痛苦的左右为难，是该把自己的手抽出来抓住洛基的腰，强迫他坐上自己的阳具呢，还是把拇指更深地插进他的嘴里呢？最后他选了一个笨拙的折中，他把拇指填进洛基嘴里，用手指抓住他的下巴，并把洛基往前带，这样他就可以把自己的阳具从他俩之间抽出来，顶在那湿热的小穴上。那个味道又来了，但是既不难闻，也没必要去注意，尤其是他的顶端终于插进那湿润的环形肌肉时。  
  
洛基断断续续地呜咽着，索尔想知道他以前活着的时候，还有自己的肉身的时候，是不是就是这样的。他的肉身在什么地方呢？他有没有坟可以让索尔去祭奠他，或者没准儿他是被火葬的？  
  
“干我……”洛基祈求到，把索尔从他的恐怖神游中拉回来，洛基停下来再坐回到索尔的身上，动作一气呵成。洛基肯定和一般的活人感受不会一样。如果是常人，没有惨叫或者剧烈的反应，他绝不可能这样一次性全部打开。洛基看上去完美地放松，嘴唇翘起来，让他脸上写满了享受，当他一坐到底时，眼睛忽闪忽闪地眨着。  
  
索尔颤抖着，长长地吸着气，同时握着洛基蓝色透明的胯，一点都不想撒手。洛基畏缩着，好像很痛苦的样子，索尔为他俩交欢的奇景所叹为观止，感觉自己悸动的阳具被深深锁入某个隐形的通道之中，深入到洛基飘渺的赤裸迷蒙躯体之内。他进入到洛基，他的小鬼魂之中。  
  
他知道只要自己一开始动，就不能再坚持很久。他眉头紧锁、聚精会神地注视着，同时引导着洛基不断地上上下下，让自己活生生脉动的肉体不停地进进出出。他能看见自己留在洛基身体里面的前液，在他阳具能够到的最深处形成一小点白色，一道光线的轨迹从那里一直延伸到洛基的入口，这促进索尔的抽插。这让他兴奋得无与伦比，能看见他自己的前端在洛基的腹内慷慨地涌露，让他简直发狂。  
  
好像他的爱侣也是同样如此情趣高涨，轻吟着低下头，看着他。因此作为响应，他抓着索尔的肩膀，更加踊跃地动起来。  
  
索尔麻木，瘫痪，什么也做不了，唯有呻吟着达到他超凡脱俗的高潮。甚至连洛基意外地喊出一个叫“斯蒂夫”的名字时，都没能让他有丝毫的扫兴。  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
第二天早晨索尔是这样醒过来的。弗丽嘉在砸他的门，很快他就把一切都记起来了。他大声儿地答应着，好让她知道他醒了，并且蹬上昨天的内裤。她的喊声和砸门声还在继续，生气多过担心。  
  
“我起来啦！“他叫着，最后把门口地上的东西踢到一边打开门，倚在门上眯着眼睛。  
  
弗丽嘉看了看他，显然很担心，然后又瞥了一眼房间，“怎么样啦？”  
  
“啥事没有，”他打了个哈欠，依然睡眼稀松，既不害臊也没有罪恶感。  
  
“你没事吧？“她问，伸手把他的一缕头发梳回到他耳后。他点了点头，又是一个哈欠，她松了一口气：“好吧，你去刮脸。你为什么满身都是凡士林的味儿？”  
  
她真的很疑惑，而且索尔自己也没有答案。等她离开之后，他才找回来自己的一部分理智，他意识到他确实浑身是凡士林的味道。特别是他下身。这也是他前一夜闻到的味道，但是他不抱希望能搞懂这事。  
  
索尔把这一点也添加到他那个简易的“蹊跷”的事件单子上。里面的所有一切都既诡异又复杂。  
  
当天下午洛基又出现了，这个星期的每天下午他都来，直到有天他没有任何先兆就又消失了。索尔不想去操心，洛基对他的生活方式完全保密。而且他一直都会回来。  
  
等他回来的时候，灯就会乱闪，收音机会变成杂音。他会再求索尔让他感觉有活力。  
  
当索尔看到洛基谈笑风生的时候，他会由衷地欣慰，即使洛基可能会忘掉他俩前一天说过的话。索尔也会忘掉“斯蒂夫”那个名字，以及洛基的鬼魂曾经吓到过他的事。  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
“你当真？”  
  
索尔扬起他的眉毛以表示自己的不以为然，还刻意用三明治填满了自己的嘴。他们聚在校园操场尽头的一棵大树下，共度午休。索尔在这儿交到了几个很酷的新朋友，托尼，娜塔莎，山姆和布鲁斯。他们是很出色的一群，每个人都各有千秋。这让索尔觉得自己有点不够格，但是托尼对他担保他大力神一样的外形永远都是种资本，至少在托尼的机器人生产线投产以前会是这样的。没错，好朋友。  
  
“你怎么会想知道这个？”娜塔莎问，世界还不够烦，还是没能把托尼搪塞过去。  
  
“老兄，我说，你们家后院旁边那个游乐场就已经够古怪的啦，你没必要知道到底出过什么事了。”  
  
“我只知道小孩都不去那玩，就好像辟邪似的，另外从来都没人说为什么。“这根本算不上是荒唐或者冒失，这事就只是很怪。地产经纪人对那个后院旁边的诡异游乐场也是只字未提。乍一上去一切正常，但是只要你每天去观察就会发现不对劲的地方。  
  
“没人愿意谈那事。”山姆补充道，紧缩眉梢。  
  
“为什么？到底怎么回事？“索尔过快地追问道。他有种感觉，他自己在那里看见洛基那么多次，满脸的悲伤……  
  
“你爸买房子之前不先打听打听？那个卖房的什么都没说吗？”布鲁斯问道。  
  
“没有说呀？”好吧，现在，他好像开始紧张了。“那房子？那房子怎么了？”  
  
“噢，现在你怕啦……“  
  
“住嘴，托尼。”娜塔莎轻轻地拍了下托尼的嘴，与此同时从他的午餐里面偷走了一把薯条。  
  
山姆叹了口气，轻轻耸了下肩。“没多少可讲的。我是说，除了那个十年前把自己吊死在公园的树上的家伙以外。就是那颗有树屋的？对，首先把树屋搞个稀巴烂，然后上吊死了。”  
  
索尔脸都白了，他把手里的三明治都放下了。  
  
“现在你交代了吧，”托尼俏皮地说。  
  
“对，从那以后，我猜，就没有人愿意让自己的孩子在那玩了。挺吓人的。”  
  
索尔喉咙里面一梗，感觉恶心，“……他在……的时候……旁边有小孩吗？”  
  
“没有，他们是在早晨发现他的。按照推断他应该是在夜里没有人拦的时候上吊的。问题是，他儿子也与此同时失踪了。”  
  
索尔眨眨眼。“儿子……？”  
  
山姆点点头，满脸同情。“对，他有个17岁的儿子。他失踪了。我们猜这也许是劳飞先生上吊的原因。有传言说他儿子和一个军人有瓜葛。各种小道消息，不过也只是，小道消息，没有他的任何下落，而且那个军人也离开了。也许他被绑架了，谋杀了，或者是……私奔了。没人知道。或者警方也没有露风。”  
  
就算他的脸色变得很难看，索尔也不会难为情。他被彻底击垮了，感觉自己现在的状况就跟托尼在他的试验区里面的时候一模一样。  
“那……那个儿子叫什么名字？”他设法问出了口，顾不上其他人对他愈发地关注。  
  
“我想他叫洛基，劳飞和洛基”山姆说，端详着他的脸。“怎么啦？”  
  
索尔点点头，脖子后面的寒毛全炸起来了。“那么……那个军人叫什么名字？”  
  
“斯蒂夫•罗杰斯。他在这个镇的历史上挺有名的。“山姆的眉头皱得更厉害了，看着其他的人。“为什么？怎么啦？”  
  
“没事……就是……听着耳熟。”  
  
那天索尔可以说是归心似箭。作为他健身的一部分，他以最快的速度跑回了家，周围转了一圈，去喊洛基。  
  
然而洛基那天却没出现。而且他让索尔不情愿地一连等上了三天，才又现身。  
  
那天下着雨，而洛基似乎出奇地兴奋，在弗丽嘉的玫瑰周围转着。索尔透过窗户望见他时，心都停跳了，他头上的灭蚊灯也响应了洛基。只肖索尔一转眼，洛基随时都有可能当即消失掉，还好等灯索尔跑到门廊时，洛基还在那。  
  
“洛基。“  
  
洛基抬起头来，雨水从他的脸上滴下来，他看起来那么真实，那么美，索尔不能想象出有谁会被他吓到。弗丽嘉买了索尔的帐，他说洛基再也没有出现过。说这个谎挺容易的。上次他们家的幽灵客人造访的时候，他都抖成一团了，但现在他不怕洛基了。弗丽嘉给他讲有关她自己去世的母亲鬼魂及其的能力的吓人例子并没有帮他驱走他身上的恐惧，而是洛基确实也不是那种恶鬼。无论洛基经历过什么事，那都没能把他变成那种厉鬼。  
  
“你去哪儿了？”索尔问，听起来挺可怜，但是也蛮好奇的。他对超自然现象的认知和他对科学的认知程度一样少得可怜，所以这让他有点吃亏。  
  
洛基皱着眉想了想，但最终还是摇了摇头“我不知道。”  
  
索尔叹了口气，他也没期待会得到答案。但洛基确实有进步，也许有一天他真的可以多说点什么。“进来吧，下雨呢。”  
  
“感觉好棒的”洛基说，但是还是毫不犹豫地跟上来。这个注释让索尔笑了，而且这一刻他可以假想他俩是一对普通的小恋人。他们算是恋人吗？这也太怪了。  
  
他俩的目的地永远是索尔的卧室，次数多到洛基经常会自己进来。索尔总是跟在他幽冥鬼魂及其优雅的脚步之后。  
  
“你喜欢这房子吗？”洛基问，而这触动了索尔，因为这以前是洛基家的房子，而且这是他的房间。  
  
每隔几天洛基都会问这个问题。但是索尔从来都不忍心揭穿这一点，这不是洛基的过错，所以每次他都设法给他一个新的答案。另外重复还可以起到其他的作用，他想一系列的肯定答复会让洛基的心理更容易接受些。  
  
“只有你在这房子里面的时候才能更好。”  
  
洛基眉开眼笑。  
  
索尔把他的东西放下，看着洛基向窗外望着，总是游乐园的方向。这让索尔想起他那天得知的事情，而他的心也随之一沉。当他父亲得知他失踪了的时候，肯定是垮掉了。换索尔也肯定会垮。不知道洛基出了什么事，可爱美丽的洛基，无论发生了什么，肯定都没有好结果，这一点是肯定的。  
  
他泉涌的思绪根本停不下来，忽然一股怒气油然而生，他渴望能听洛基自己讲。他想找到罗杰斯，并且把他打死，如果他已经死了的话，就该找到他的鬼魂让他魂飞魄散。  
  
而洛基是在动情的时候才叫这个名字的……  
  
“斯蒂夫是谁？“  
  
结果这一刻成了最诡异的一刻之一，洛基看着他，定格了。通常洛基……会模仿活人的小动作，比如喘气或者烦躁。但他现在这个样子，他好像被定住了，电脑当机，唱盘跑针。过了几分钟他开始忽明忽暗地闪烁，就好像变形了的视频信号，但他最终还是缓过来了，眉头紧锁又不知所措。  
  
“斯蒂夫是谁？”索尔重复着。他得知道，他得知道怎么帮助他，即使他的逻辑在对他抗议着。  
  
“斯蒂夫？“洛基机械地重复，快速的四周寻找着。  
  
索尔握住他的手。“不，不，没事，他不在。”  
  
“不在？”洛基问，他继续四周找着，同时在腹部那里摆弄着自己的手指。  
  
“不，斯蒂夫不在，洛基，谁是斯蒂夫？”  
  
“我的队长“洛基说，声音细若蚊鸣，索尔停住了。  
  
_（闪回）_ _  
  
_“__ _那等修好了以后对他们来说就糟糕了，他们不允许再回来玩了。我们组织一个新帮，如果他们想来玩，就得先加入我们帮。”_ _  
  
_“__ _就好像参军吗？”_ _  
  
_“__ _对呀，我将来就是指挥官。“_ _  
  
_“__ _你会是个好队长的。”_ _  
  
_“__ _那你打算当什么呢？”_ _  
  
_“__ _我……_ _我不知道……”_ _  
  
_“__ _不用着急，好好想想，然后告诉我。你想当什么当什么。“_ _  
  
__（闪回完毕）_  
  
队长，没错，很明显洛基早已经把斯蒂夫这个角色加进来了。这也能解释那些玩具士兵了，不过他们不再出现了。  
  
“斯蒂夫在军队里，是吧？”  
  
洛基抱住他自己，一抹不屑的愁云挂在他的脸上. “……我……打仗……”  
  
“对，打仗，队长去打仗了。”  
  
“他没有再来看过我”洛基小声说，突然大滴大滴的泪水淌下他的面颊。他沮丧地抬起头来，“我好害怕”他在发抖，索尔用力把他搂进自己的怀里，在那洛基继续断断续续地说“我爸爸不会……我爸爸不让……”  
  
“他没守时，对吧？”索尔温柔地问他，把洛基紧紧地抱在他下巴底下。他慢慢把这些都串到一起了，最终，这让他心里好难过，他紧紧地抱住洛基。“没事了，没人可以再伤害到你了。”  
  
他的小鬼魂没有响应，憩息在索尔的胸前，直到索尔把他俩分开，并且拉着洛基来到窗前。“我们把树屋修好，好吗？”。他有点把这事给忘了，现在感觉很对不起他，但他也只是个凡人而已。肯定是洛基的爸爸给他造的吧。也许……如果自己能修好，洛基的鬼魂可以得到安宁。  
  
洛基瞪着大大的眼睛，熠熠生辉，他点点头。索尔纯洁地吻了吻他的嘴唇，想再次提醒他不再孤单了，他没必要只因为他生前的那些遭遇，一再连续几天潜回到那些黑暗的虚无当中去了。索尔转身，洛基也随着他，然后他俩倒在床上。  
  
洛基身上的谜团让人数不胜数，但索尔显然也不是那种爱解谜团的人。除非打破了，没法修复了。索尔对现在这样很满意，洛基和他一样享受他俩的风流韵事，因此他俩可以说是琴瑟和鸣。他俩交欢的时候，凡士林的味道总会萦绕其间，索尔猜测这曾是洛基生前和那个畜生性生活的一部分。众所周知，军人或者警察都比较爱发狂，只不过索尔从没想到过有朝一日这些会跟自己息息相关。  
  
这一夜一切都正常得不得了，洛基一如既往溜光水滑的，身形完整，索尔还不敢要求他变成自己最近发狂迷恋的半透明样子。作为更换口味，洛基选择的是跪姿，通常他都是在上面的，或者靠在墙上。洛基从来都没有仰面躺下的时候，而索尔也没有意识到要他那样。  
  
本来一切都进行得都很顺利，直到索尔混乱的大脑突然意识到洛基出的声音突然变了。他俩本来像往常一样互相很温柔，温柔得好像房子里面没有人一样，突然他们之间开始紧张起来。索尔松开抓着洛基的手，并且放慢了抽插的速度，想知道是不是自己太激动了，但洛基浑身越绷越紧，在他把自己的脸按进床里面的同时，肩膀一耸一耸的。他的手指关节惨白如纸，并且突然间他的整个身体变得枯槁惨白。索尔愣了，与此同时他的心跳和他腰肢的动作也戛然而止。  
  
“洛……洛基？”  
  
“求……求求您……”洛基语无伦次，颤颤巍巍地说：“求，求求您了……”  
  
“洛基——”索尔关切地叫道，他想退出来，然后把洛基放倒在床上，然后自己躺到他身边，然而洛基在弓着身子惨叫，踢着腿，不停地摇头。然后索尔闻到了血腥味，他慢慢地低下头，厌恶感也越来越强。  
  
到处都是血，在他自己的阳具上，洛基的两股之间，并且顺着洛基的大腿流到了床上……味道如此真实，索尔简直要吐了。根本没有办法把他自己退出来，而同时不导致洛基惨叫不止并且语无伦次地哀求，但他还是退出来了，一路边道歉边轻呕着。  
  
洛基哭得伤心不已，倒下去就翻身扭开，把腿蜷起来，抱住自己，缩成一团。他乞求停下来，呜咽着他父亲，呼喊着斯蒂夫的名字。血依然到处都是，殷红又粘稠地蘸在他俩身上。索尔不知所措。洛基似乎根本就不知道自己在哪，感觉上好几个小时过去之后，洛基凭空消失了，并且他压根存在过的所有证据也都随之消失了。  
  
  
第二天索尔立即给山姆打了电话，强迫他把自己所知道的一切都告诉索尔。一般来说军人都是因为立功才会被纪念或者载入史册的。就算索尔找不到斯蒂夫本人了，他也想至少亲眼去见见这个伤害洛基的人。  
  
所幸的是斯蒂夫部队的战友中还有生还的。历史记载上说斯蒂夫牺牲了，但仍有一位幸存者健在。詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，而且还是那个畜生最要好的朋友。  
  
索尔走进疗养院里面这个人的房间，与此同时，也摘掉了他摸进来时装出来的友善表情，做好打一架的准备，好让斯蒂夫就算死了也能有所感觉。然而对于他现在所面对的情景，他的确有些缺乏心理准备，一个虚弱的男人，缺了一只胳膊，他眼圈发黑，忧心忡忡的。  
  
“你是谁呀？”巴恩斯哼了一声，他的声音中依然饱含军人的理性。已经十年了，很明显他在这里是废掉了。索尔几乎为他感到好难过，但之后他又都想起来自己来的原因了，继而燃烧的愤怒也回来了。  
  
“斯蒂夫•罗杰斯，你认识他吗？”  
  
那人看起来有点吃惊，好像被冒犯到了，瞅着门口“管你什么事？小混蛋？”  
  
“关系大了，你的朋友伤害了对我来说很重要的人，一名我的朋友。”  
  
“你他妈说啥？”巴恩斯咆哮道，在他的扶手椅里面动了动，如果索尔没搞错，他可以断定这人有段时间没挪动过了。  
  
“洛基，这帮你想起什么来没有？”  
  
巴恩斯的表情都变了。“什么？”  
  
“洛基，你们上次开拔上战场之后就失踪了的那个少年。他失踪了，而且我有可靠的消息来源可以证实你朋友斯蒂夫和这事有关。”  
  
很明显巴恩斯想站起来转身离开，微弱地挪了挪，四周到处乱看以避开索尔的逼人目光。  
  
“我问你你认不认识他! ”  
  
“这算什么？”巴恩斯回嚷着，眼睛中充满恐惧地和索尔对视着。有那么一刻，索尔有些犹豫了。  
  
“……我不在乎你是不是会认为我发疯，但是除此之外我解释不清我是怎么知道这事的。洛基还在这。他的鬼魂，而我就住在他原来的家里面。我能看见他，他的鬼魂。它会跟我说话，所以我知道斯蒂夫都做了些什么。”  
  
巴恩斯错愕地凝视了他很长一段时间。索尔等待着，他期待着被指是发疯，他期待医护人员闯进来把自己连扭带训地拖走。  
  
“……斯蒂夫全心全意地爱那个男孩。”  
  
索尔发出声音表示彻头彻尾地不相信。  
  
“他真的爱他”巴恩斯轻声说，稳住靠回去，“洛基……斯蒂夫想带他私奔的。只要我们打赢了仗，当然，斯蒂夫……是挺爱国的。可是……他没能再回来，没人……除了我……”  
  
抵赖，谎言，索尔的心在哭泣，他摇着自己的头，用一只手指指着，“不对，这不是事实——”  
  
“你知道啥？”巴恩斯争论到，他的眼睛中突然喷出怒火来。“你又不在场，洛基谁都没有。他总是孤孤单单的。斯蒂夫是他的全部。甚至连他父亲都恨他，因为他同性恋而诅咒他……”  
  
索尔感觉被当头浇了一桶凉水。他的内心纷乱地揪紧，直到他感到自己要窒息了。  
  
“那个孩子是为了斯蒂夫而活着的，梦想着有朝一日斯蒂夫可以把他带走，他所有的时间都是呆在斯蒂夫建的那个树屋里。我告诫过他别那样……我猜等老劳飞意识到这对于洛基的意义的时候，就已经太晚了。等我回来的时候……我听说他自杀了，还把那个树屋也给毁了。”  
  
“那洛基呢？他出了什么事？”  
  
巴恩斯这一刻看起来显然有点占上风，想法透过自己的鼻尖看着索尔“我以为你都知道了呢。”  
  
“不是——……”这一切全是倒的，全是错的，全都他么很明显。  
  
“……他消失了。”巴恩斯折磨了索尔一会儿继续说。他耸耸肩，勉强继续。“邻居们回忆说那天洛基回了家，但等到转天早晨就没了，再也没有人见过他。”  
  
索尔重重地靠在门口的柜子上，张嘴急速地吸着气，以免自己晕倒。这让他感到头晕目眩。在镜框里面有张照片，一群当兵的，巴恩斯也在其中。右侧中部有个高个金发的男人，站得笔直而且满怀自豪。瞬间索尔就知道那是谁了。  
  
“你……你是说那是……”  
  
“那家伙经常打洛基，说是‘锻炼’他。他接受不了洛基永远都成不了个‘模范’儿子。他永远都不会和他同龄的小孩一样，成为一名能冲锋陷阵的大兵。而且斯蒂夫是成年人的事实可能把这事弄得更严重了……劳飞是个冷酷的人，所以对……我想他和洛基的死有关。”  
  
索尔需要一些沉默。这世界依旧还在，但在他前思后想的时刻变得停滞不前了。某一刻他意识到自己在地上，靠着墙。巴恩斯打破了沉默。  
  
“……你真看见洛基了？”  
  
索尔点点头，眨掉不速的眼泪。  
  
“……那孩子……斯蒂夫没能回来的事实肯定把他击垮了。斯蒂夫发过誓的，倒霉，他是我们当中最出色的……但哎……这事也是天意。”  
  
索尔抽噎着，希望他早就知道这一切，这样在家的时候他就已经可以安慰洛基了。  
  
“……他的灵魂，得不到安息”他说，无助地看着巴恩斯。“我不清楚怎样可以帮他。他是那么失落，我……”  
  
“你会吃惊有多少鬼故事根本出不了战场”巴恩斯静静地说，但足以让索尔能听到。他冷酷地笑一笑。“打仗就得死人。孩子，死亡无处不在，人被拆散。尸体……碎成块儿的尸体……要么你支离破碎地逃生，要么完蛋。”他指着自己丢了的胳膊，但索尔懂得他所指的也包括感情和心理方面，甚至于精神方面。  
  
“……濒死就像……有时候你……迷路了。一分钟以前你还在向敌人射击，接下来你就碎成千千万万块了。你看不见自己的尸体，你既听不见也感觉不到……没人在那。你能感觉到他们在你周围，那些失落的灵魂。在战场上，在兵营里。成千上万的人暴尸荒野，没有肯定，没有机会吻别他们自己的孩子。他们中有些就逗留下来。洛基……他死了，却没有人能找到他。“  
  
“见鬼！”寻找洛基尸首的想法不只是让人恶心而且令人无比的苦恼。  
  
“我猜他该是被埋在那房子周围了，也许在花园里，我不清楚。”  
  
“那劳飞呢？他还在吗？”  
  
“你看见过他没有？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“洛基看见过他没有？”  
  
“……没有吧？”  
  
“那你可是够幸运的了。没有劳飞。否则……如果洛基不是你们家里唯一的鬼魂的话，那其他的肯定不会像洛基那么友善。”  
  
只需思忖一秒钟，光是洛基和他父亲（也是凶手）的灵魂一起被陷在那个房子里面的想法就让他厌不可支。这是否就是洛基平时消失的时候所发生的事呢？劳飞会不会以鬼魂的方式去继续伤害他呢？他是不是把他关起来了？不停地重复着他俩死亡的过程，就好像洛基总在重复那些话？  
  
索尔神情恍惚地回了家。他几乎阻碍了交通，差点被卡车压死。他的世界里面一切的一切都被颠倒了，而且他感觉他要被淹死了。  
  
等他到了家，家里又黑又静。答录机上面有留言，他父母去参加奥丁的工作晚宴了，晚些时候才会回来。这样很好，这样他们就不需发现他好像个僵尸一样踉跄不已。这一点甚至连洛基都注意到了。  
  
“你好哀伤呀。”  
  
索尔头晕眼花的，发现洛基站在走廊的拐角处，有些迟疑。  
  
“洛基，”他轻声说，胸中又被箍紧了好几份。  
  
忧虑写在洛基的脸上。他看上去好像准备藏起来，或者要哭。突然洛基躲避他暴怒父亲的画面在索尔脑海中跳到了最前面，眼泪又来了。它们涌下他的面颊。洛基不安地皱着眉，颜色更变。  
  
吞了一口口水，索尔慢慢走向前：“洛基……那……我叫什么名字？”  
  
如索尔所料，这个问题让洛基迟疑了。他早就该意识到洛基是在自己身上找斯蒂夫的影子。高大强壮，金发蓝眼，怪不得他吸引了洛基的鬼魂。他有点嫉妒，就那么一点点，但这不是洛基的错误。如果他是那么爱他的队长，就完全有理由去追索自己的爱人是不是现在终于回来了。因为他自己让洛基想起了他失去的爱人。  
  
洛基皱着眉往墙的方向后退着，每次索尔更接近些，他都会抬起头来。等他俩只有一尺之遥了，洛基张嘴说话，依然皱着眉头。他扬起自己的手摸着索尔的胡子，好像那是文物架上最价值连城的花瓶。  
  
**“……** **索尔。”**  
  
宽慰和喜悦好像潮水一样荡涤着他。索尔笑着出了一口长气，用手揽住自己的小鬼魂。“洛基。”  
  
“你看起来好悲伤。”洛基重复着，端详着他。  
  
“洛基，我想帮你，你懂吗？”  
  
洛基看起来也有些伤心，想抽身离去。索尔抓住他，强迫他俩对视。  
  
“别，洛基，求你。你陷在这了。你已经死了。我们得帮助你。”  
  
“我好怕。”洛基哽咽着，在索尔怀里发狂。他闪烁得很厉害甚至于失去了他的固态形状，变成了诡异的蓝色透明样子。索尔也开始恐慌，怕这个少年就此消失。  
  
“洛基，你爸爸杀了你，是不是？”  
  
那些闪烁停止了，洛基抬起头来，僵硬又冰冷，而且突然之间那种死亡与坟墓的臭味也又回来了。索尔尽管尽了全力还是感到恶心。  
  
“……我爸爸……”洛基的声音越来越低，快要听不见了，他目不转睛地把眼睛大大地瞪着，里面满是忧心忡忡。  
  
“洛基，你无法安息是因为没人知道到底出了什么事。但现在我知道了。你能明白我吗？我知道你爸爸干的事了。”  
  
“我好怕。”洛基重复着，他的影像扭曲着。“我爸爸……”  
  
“对，你爸爸，洛基。劳飞。”  
  
洛基马上抬起头来，脸上呈现出无限的恐惧。然后他像雾一样融化了，似乎渗入了地板底下，怪味也随他而去。索尔想奋力抓住他，愤怒地挥舞着他的双臂在原地转圈。“洛基，不要，洛基，回来！”那些鬼魅的雾气在地板下面消失了。索尔毫不犹豫地打开通往地下室的插销，跑下台阶。洛基已经在下面了，看起来又卑微又迷失又害怕。  
  
索尔到了底下先稳了稳自己的心神，平生第一次认真端详这个地方。他从来都没有下来过，根本也没有原因。这里都是以前的住家丢弃的各种破烂儿，也包括他们家自己的一些。他能看见东西完全是感谢洛基小鬼魂发出的亮光。  
  
“……洛基？”  
  
“他们都不再来了……”洛基咕哝着，伤心的四周望着。  
  
索尔如鲠在喉，走到洛基的身边，“洛基，是在这发生的吗？劳飞是在这把你杀了的？”  
  
洛基的影像抽搐着，然后他看看墙，上面还挂着一些古旧的绳索。他什么都没说，他的眼光又跌到旁边放着锈蚀工具的桌子上。他的眼睛显现出似曾相识的感觉，然而他还在继续四周看。  
  
这简直让人毛骨悚然，但索尔仍在猜想洛基到底是怎么死的，他是被勒死的？打死的？扎死的？枪杀的？没有一种方式会是轻松的，虽然他猜枪杀也许会是最快最干净的方式。为什么洛基的鬼魂没有显现出来他怎么死的痕迹呢？他看过不少这样的电影。其中情节他还没全忘光。  
  
“……让我帮帮你洛基.。你在哪？你知道他把你放在哪了吗？”  
  
洛基沉吟了好长好长时间，然后他开口了，闪亮的眼睛看着他们的脚。“……爸爸说……‘我比他脚踩的尘土还要低下。’”  
  
索尔随着洛基的目光看到布满灰尘的地板。无论是谁安装的，质量都不怎么样。  
  
“挪开。”索尔低声说，胡乱抓着桌子上面的工具直到他找到一根撬棍。这时似曾相识的沉重一幕击倒了他，他可以拿自己的生命发誓，当时劳飞也是用的这根撬棍撬开的第一块地板。  
  
“不要啊！”洛基惨叫着，向后跌倒在背后的墙上。他的影像又开始变形了，变得越来越透明，马上快要看不见了。他看起来害怕极了，抱着自己，不断地嘶喊着“求您，求您不要啊！”  
  
“洛基我们必须找到你！”索尔喊道，然后跪下来，开始把撬棍插进第一块地板末端缝隙最大的地方。  
  
每一个他扭拽地板的动作，都伴随着洛基的惨叫，他顺着墙溜到地上直到把自己缩成了一团，膝盖蜷在胸前，伤心地恸哭。有好几次索尔听见洛基叫他爸爸，求他住手，求他不要这样做了，他都不得不狠狠自己的心。索尔不能停。他不是劳飞，他想帮忙。  
  
当第一块又重又宽的地板松开之后，索尔把它扔到了一边，立即是暴土扬尘。即使他做足心理准备，在那下面的所隐藏的，还是因为条件反射，让索尔吓跳起来好高——洛基的尸首被盖在一条又重又让人窒息的毯子下面。  
  
刹那间，一切都寂静了，洛基也安静了。连房子的吱嘎作响都没有了。索尔喘着粗气，把目光从洛基的鬼魂身上转移到那具被埋在地下的形骸上。太黑了，什么也看不清楚，所以他深吸了几口气之后又趴回到那个开口。  
  
对，洛基就在这里。他的黑头发给他揭了底，还有那副高颧骨。索尔把眼睛闭上了一会儿，试图冷静一下，等他再睁开眼的时候，洛基跟他并肩站在一起，满面平静地看着自己的尸体。  
  
而且在中间还有一层地板，所以索尔心烦意乱地把这一层也撬开，正好把装着洛基尸身的那个木箱子露出来。洛基鬼魂发出来的光帮助索尔看到，那个箱子里面有一部分填上了土，土估计是劳飞为了把这只箱子放进去的时候挖出来的。这个老混蛋居然都懒得把这些土弄出去，或者填到花园里。他干脆就把这些土直接扬在了洛基身上。  
  
更让人不安的是洛基干枯的躯体居然是裸的，膝盖蜷起来向右侧倾着好像有意掩盖住自己的下体。他的双臂在头顶上，手腕被粗绳子捆在一起，绳子被穿过木箱子上的一个洞固定住。他的头倾向一侧。如果没有看见他身体的其余部分，不知道的人，会以为他是睡着了。  
  
“我好饿，”洛基低语道，目不转睛地看着自己，他眼睛里面一闪暗示着一个变化“这里面太窄小了……”  
  
这句话好熟呀。洛基以前就说过。他原来……索尔从来没想到过自己能头疼欲裂到这个程度。洛基一直都好孤独，好害怕，好痛苦，被塞在一个箱子里面，祈祷着他的爱人士兵能找到并拯救自己。索尔在自己还没意识到的时候就已经哭了，尽力全神贯注地审视着洛基的尸体，想找到洛基的死因，尽管他自己的逻辑提醒自己，他不是个医生。  
  
“我好饿”洛基重复着，把手放在自己胃部，就好像他的魂魄还能有那个的感觉似的。  
  
索尔找来找去有些泄气了，什么痕迹都没有。然后他突然停下，注意到洛基躺着的姿势。如果劳飞只是把洛基的尸体丢进箱子里面的话，他才不会把尸体刻意摆成这种姿势，另外也没有必要用绳子绑住他的……那么……那么……  
  
“太小了……”洛基悲哀地说。索尔转过身去，难过地狂呕。  
  
洛基是被活埋的，形单影只，饥肠辘辘，呼吸困难地被绑在一个又黑又脏的地穴里面直到死去。 _“_ _比他脚踩着的尘土都要低下……”_  
  
“索尔？”  
  
索尔喘着粗气，肯定他马上就要心肌梗塞了。这时洛基摸摸他的肩膀，而他扭过头来时，洛基看起来又担心又害怕，却不是因为他自己。  
  
“索尔？”  
  
他感到的只是无语。他转身用尽平生的力气抱住洛基，前后摇动着，想用自己全部的爱把洛基裹住。他多么希望他当时可以在场保护他，他多么希望斯蒂夫当年可以凯旋，他多么希望有其他任何的可能性，可这样……  
  
“你好暖和”洛基说，显然很高兴，就好像他根本就不是在自己的尸首旁边一样。索尔抽泣着点点头，用手来回抚摸着洛基这个冰冷的小孩，与他分享着自己的体温。洛基软弱地靠着他坐下，带着一丝满足看着索尔就像给刚刚出浴的小朋友裹浴巾那样搂着他。  
  
“你没事了。我们找到你了。我……我找到你了。而且现在你可以离开这里去别的地方了，对吗？”  
  
不要，索尔根本不想让他离开。他会很想念洛基……但那才是唯一正确的抉择。洛基已经失踪了十年了，而现在终于被找到了。如果强迫他留在这，是很残忍的。  
  
“我被找到了。”洛基说，看上去有些惊讶。索尔慌张地点点头，给他指点着。  
  
“在那，看见了？”  
  
洛基看了看，然后再看看，然后再看看。  
  
“……斯蒂夫……”  
  
“……斯蒂夫去世了。”把这话说出来好难，但是如果能帮助洛基解脱，就必须说。  
  
洛基突然间提高了声音，摇着自己的头“不会的”。  
  
“是真的，他打仗时战死了，这既不是他的错，也不是你的错。他已经走了。洛基，你也得走。你得去安息了。等你……也许你能跟他一起。”  
  
瞬间洛基的眼泪充溢出来，淌下了他的面颊，但他的脸上的表情依然很平静。  
  
“爸爸恨他。”  
  
这句话是新的。索尔凑过去，全神贯注地感兴趣地听着。  
  
“你爸爸恨斯蒂夫？”  
  
洛基点点头。  
  
“什么时候……那他怎么发现你和斯蒂夫的呢？”  
  
“……我在哭。”洛基说，他回忆过去的时候眼睛随着自己的思绪在转。索尔眼都不敢眨一下，唯恐这一切都消失掉。“在下雨……我好冷……我哭了。”  
  
“因为……？斯蒂夫？”  
  
“斯蒂夫来晚了。”洛基点点头，“而爸爸……他找到了那些画和斯蒂夫的笔还有……”洛基哽咽着，低头看着自己。他皱着眉，为索尔把自己的膝盖及时分开，让他看见他腿之间渐渐渍出来的红色。真实得无可名状，很快那些红色累积起来开始滴到地上，但足以解释过去了，加上他俩上次在一起时出现的那一幕，洛基记起来了——那些经历……  
  
“我——我想我好痛……”  
  
一，二，三，索尔慢慢地呼吸着。那只是过去而已，都已经过去了。那只是记忆。洛基需要安息。但洛基依然还在自己身边，远远地看着自己腿间滴出来的血在地上积成的一滩血洼。  
  
也许该把洛基埋掉？应该是这样。埋他会比较复杂，但如果他现在就开始，邻居们不会注意到，而且他能挖出来足够深的坑。洛基的尸首估计没什么分量了，在任何人看到以前，他可以用布盖住偷运到花园里埋掉。  
  
“这样，洛基，去我房间等我好吗？”洛基很困惑地看着他，”我去……挖个坟，给你。等我回来我会埋掉你的尸体，那样你就能最终安息了，你能上楼去等我吗？”  
  
开始没有任何征兆表明洛基听懂了索尔的话。但他机械地点了点头，然后一闪就不见了，地上那滩血也没了。索尔用了好一会儿才把自己安定下来，然后才去找挖坑的园艺工具。  
  
挖坟跟园艺大同小异。索尔淌着汗，尘土满身，在两个多小时以后，他终于挖完了，他感觉筋疲力尽。这完全是靠他的体力和决心才及时搞定的。挖得越深，泥土也就越硬越紧，但是每一秒都是值得的。他常常感到他背后的那双眼睛，洛基的眼睛，这敦促这他勇往直前。  
  
把尸体从地下室里面搞出来可就是另外一回事了，他开始半疑神疑鬼地感觉他父母会回来发现他好像个连环杀手似的。但是洛基的尸体并不让人恶心，他发现尸首只是又干又硬好像骨头，完全没有腐尸烂肉的肢体需要他来拖。他本该猜到洛基现在应该只剩下骨头了，但他没想到，而他也会把这事添加到他那个“蹊跷”事件单子上去。  
  
索尔切断了洛基手腕上的绳子，而且很小心翼翼地把他抱出来。尸体保持着它固有的姿势。而且索尔计算着他量的尺寸应该是合适的。然而这个念头又让他未免心疼得难以附加，他在包裹尸体并且把他抱出去的过程中试图不再胡思乱想。  
  
索尔用的是花园里面一块弗丽嘉园艺没有用到的区域。等他到了那，洛基已经在坑里面了。少年抬起头来，一眼就能看出来，他好兴奋。  
  
索尔停下来，再次纠结着坑是不是够大了。应该是吧。“……行吗？”  
  
洛基眨眨眼，四周看看那个坑。有到他肩膀那么深。也许是比普通的墓穴要浅一些，但索尔尽了全力了。  
  
“我觉得行。”  
  
那就好。索尔控制着自己下到坑里，站在洛基身边，洛基后退看着索尔把自己的尸体缓慢地，怜爱地放下来。还是有些不对头，洛基的尸身保持着他死去时的姿势，而且索尔也不敢任意去动他而导致他的骨头折断。  
  
“这样很好。”洛基突然在他旁边说。他有一半嵌在坑壁的泥土中，用最美的笑容面对着索尔。索尔忍不住回给他一个同样美的微笑。  
  
把土又重新填回坑里，又用了一段时间，但是相比之下确实容易多了。洛基在坑里跳来跳去，看起来有点怪，填进去的尘土直接从他身上穿过去。等索尔快完事的时候，洛基爬了出来，紧密地注视着，直到最后一掀土也给填上以后，他嗯了一声，这一声如此意义深远，索尔也响应了一声，然后放松的闭上了眼睛。  
  
完成了。他搞定了。成功了。  
  
“我……我现在得走了……”洛基犹豫不决地说。索尔转过来跟他脸对脸，同时扔掉了铁锨。  
  
“我想是的，没错。”索尔点点头，尽全力不把自己的失望流露出来。他感觉他要从此失去自己的爱人了。“……去见斯蒂夫……好好睡。等你醒过来，你就安宁了。”他依旧不晓得当洛基好几天不露面时究竟在哪，但是睡觉听起来更可信些。  
  
洛基既不争辩也不去纠正他，而是用手捧住了索尔的脸。“谢谢你，索尔。”他低声说，并且凑过来。索尔迫切地迎上去，使出自己浑身的力量把洛基纤细的身躯抱得紧紧的，然后倾其所有最后一次吻住洛基。  
  
等他睁开眼睛时，洛基不见了。

**XxXxXxXx**

“我跟你说，索尔，你肯定会爱上这小妞的。对你来说也许太聪明了点，但这样你俩才能互相赏识哈，对吧？”

索尔轻轻白了托尼一眼。他最终说服索尔去问简——他科学课上的一个女孩，和他约会。他之所以同意，一部分是因为简是他所见过最漂亮最可爱的女生（更多是因为是她暗恋索尔在先），另一方面是为了分散他自己的注意力。他已经有整整一个星期没有合眼了，一直都在期待着洛基重现和自己共度春宵。他知道这样很不健康。而索尔·奥丁森又是以健壮著称的。所以面对托尼和娜塔莎的纠缠他屈服了，同意和简约会。

“我肯定这都是你的主意。”他回嘴道，跟托尼招了招手，告别各自回家。下课了，他只能回到家，在寂静中煎熬。一切都变了，他的消沉连奥丁都感觉到了。

他不再出去跑步，而是选择散步。他回家也比以前晚了，但是也没问题。

但是有问题的是他坚持强迫自己步行穿过公园，跳过篱笆墙回家。

更糟糕的是今天坐在秋千上等着他的那个人。

他起死回生了，索尔的脑袋差点撞到旋转木马上。他及时地整理了下自己，然后注目在他鬼恋人的美丽面庞上。

洛基得意地笑了， _ **（他居然在）得意地笑着说**_ 。“你好。”

“洛基，”索尔诧异了，糊涂得晕头转向的，他还有啥事没做好呀？”你怎么还在这呀？我——我是说……我想我帮了忙了，我——”

“你帮了，我能觉出来。”洛基指着自己。他看上去好了很多很多，而且——他能在对话中使用更多的词汇来表达自己了，肢体语言，音调——变化是如此显而易见。

“怎么回事？”索尔终于松了口气跑过去，丢掉他的书包。洛基热情地笑着站起来去迎他。

“我知道我本来是该走的，而且我也感到那种……吸力……但每次我都只是……有事让我留下来。还有些事。直到今天我才想明白是什么事情。”

索尔摇摇头，又点点头，然后又耸肩，然后把三种动作怪异地组合起来，希望看起来像是提示。洛基被逗得咯咯笑——听起来好像是天籁之音——然后他扭头向上看。

“你还没把树屋修好呢。”

索尔眨眨眼。

他轻轻吐了一口气。

然后他笑了。

洛基的脸上也现出一个灿烂的笑容来，他拿起索尔的手。“在修好它之前，我只好逗留下来咯。”他打趣道，他声音里面满满的戏谑，这让索尔喜极而泣。他真帮了洛基，因此洛基选择留下来……多呆一段时间。

“谢谢你再给我这个机会。”索尔轻声说，用他的手紧紧攥住洛基的手。

洛基向着树的方向望过去，容光焕发得宛如一位天使，正如索尔一直都深信不疑的那样——他做天使本该如此。

“现在咱俩亲一个。（Now give us a kiss.）”

 


End file.
